Fuego, Mis Amigos!
by chaosblade1999
Summary: I don't know I guess there'll be romance maybe if I get any good at the whole mushy feely stuff. Anyway, stuff happens people cry, people laugh, people take shits all normal stuff. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It was a warm, sunny day the air was dry and smelled of copper and despair.

Women, men and children weeped as a coffin with a banner passed them, a little boy reached out with trembling hands, "Mama, why are they doing that to Big Sis? Big Sis she said she was going to play with me when she came home, Mama she promised." The lady with dark brown hair looked down at the young boy, tears streaming down her face "Big Sis is a bit tired ok, she has to sleep okay." "Mama if they bury how is she going to get out, please stop them mama, she won't be able to get out and play with me if she can't get out mama." The little boy tries to pull the women towards the slowly closing abyss, two girls cry and hold each other, a man holds them close as he brings the woman and the young boy close. "Shh, Mi hijas va estar bien, me oyen tu hermana estara en un lugar mejor. La veremos cuando nuestro viaje se termine. Shh, no lloren." he spoke compassionately as tears streamed down his face.

The man and woman said goodbye for the last time to their eldest daughter.

The two younger sisters, cried into their father's shirt.

The boy looked on uncomprehending and lost.

 **.**

She had died a hero's death.

That's what they told the parents as realisation dawned on their aging faces, the father laughed as if it were a joke, hoping to god Please, please be a joke. The girls found out second from the nearly catatonic mother, they cried. The young boy found out last, yet he did not quite understand what death meant.

It was a sad day.

 **.**

The day was sunny and dry when a young girl landed in the ocean near the island of Andalas, it was a small island with a temperate climate that was enjoyed by the populous greatly. A man was walking down the beach that early morning, he had been thinking on returning, when he saw a young child wash ashore. She looked to be about six or seven and had red hair and some peculiar tribal tattoos on her skin. She had on a ragged black dress that seemed to be falling at the seams, and she was unconscious. He came closer to see if she was alright, she looked to be breathing and coughed up some water. She opened her eyes and saw a strange man looking down at her, she observed him momentarily shocking the man with the clarity in the young child's eyes. She closed them and succumbed to the darkness yet again, leaving the man with the job of carrying the young child to his nearby cottage.

 **.**

The child woke up suddenly and the blue haired man looking after her opened his eyes. "I see you're finally awake little one," he gave her a kind smile, she stayed silent and observed the man in front of her. He looked at her in wonder, 'She recovered quickly.' The man looked at the girl and she looked back in contemplation, 'Where am I? I know I died, I felt myself being blown away and the shrapnel sink into me.' The young child wondered and then spoke, in calm but rather childish voice "Where am I, sir?" She panicked a little at the sound of her voice 'What was that I sound like a child.' The man with blue hair smiled "You're in the Island of Andalas, in the West Blue to be less vague."

The girl nodded "Ah. WAIT, THE WEST BLUE!"

The man covered his ears at the loud outburst from the child, "Yeah, do you remember where you're from or do you know your parents name-" he stopped when he noticed the child was not listening to him, she was looking out the window at the ocean her mind preoccupied by the thought of the possibility of being thrown into the pirates world. 'Shit, I died and now I have to go through this. I couldn't have gone to where my grandparents were, or maybe be thrown into a world that was a lot more peaceful like a sports anime, I mean come on good looking guys, intense sports scenes I can live with that.' She sighed and turned to the man who was looking at her, "Sir, I don't think I'm going to be able to see my parents anymore and I have nowhere to go. So please, do you know how old you have to be to work, so I can get a job make some money and eat because I'm starving." and as if on cue her stomach growled, the man looked at her in surprise and sadness, "Don't worry kid, I can feed ya." He brought her some soup and bread "This here is my specialty soup made it myself, and the bread is fresh I got it this morning from Rye's Bakery." The girl looked at the soup hungrily drool nearly falling from her mouth, she looked at the man in front of her and bowed her head "Thank you very much sir. I hope that someday I will be able to repay your kindness." The man scratched his cheek and blushed slightly in embarrassment, "Don't worry about repaying me kid, it's what any decent person would do in the situation," she smiled at him gratefully, "Thank you, sir. There aren't many decent people in the world though, I mean you could've been someone who would sell me to slave traders for an extra buck, you know. Take advantage of my weakened state." She ate in silence while the man gained a hard glint in his eyes, he looked at her softening his gaze and observing her person. "You know kid you're rather young to know about something like that. Did someone try to do that to you?" She shook her "Negative, sir. I simply put a stop to a man who was going to do it to someone else." She continued eating her bread and soup taking small and slow bites. The man got closer to her, "Now kid I need you to tell me because I've been curious since I brought you here. What's your name?" the girl looked at him and blushed, "How rude of me, I'm sorry my name is- my name…. I-i don't remember." The girl looked truly devastated at the fact that she could not remember her name, she could remember her family their names, the food she ate before she died, but not her name. The man looked at the girl in pity and sighed, "It's alright kid, I was worried about this anyway. You had a slight head trauma that might cause temporary amnesia, so until then is there a name you would like to be called." he looked at the girl in question, she looked about ready to cry but she steeled herself. "Ah, no it's alright. I can come up with a different name since I won't be able to see my loved one's anymore it's better to keep them as a memory that I hope won't haunt me." she wiped away some tears that had fallen from her dulled golden eyes. The man reached out to her and placed his hand softly on her hair, "Hey, shhh…. It's allright okay, you'll be able to move on. It may never stop hurting but kid it will dull, so chin up because I'm sure your family would want you to be smiling." she looked at him tears streaming down her face and gave him a watery smile, "Yeah you're probably right," she wiped away her remaining tears and smiled at him weakly, "You know sir. You're rather good at this. Thank you."

 **.**

The girl with red hair joined the man with the blue hair, she stayed and helped him with the work he had as payment for helping her and letting her stay with him. She was weeding the garden in the bright sun, the arid air making her lips chapped, a snake crept up from behind her and lifted it's crowned head into the air it's dark scales shone like a obsidian. It got closer and closer to the red haired child when- "I know you're behind me Duke, I swear this is the third time today you've tried to sneak up on me." The snake hissed and looked up at her as if pouting, she smiled and lowered her hand to the snake. "You know Duke you're not going to be able to sneak up on me any time soon if you can't make yourself silent." It hissed again as if to disagree but just lowered its head onto her marked shoulder, she sighed "Bratty snake aren't you. Mister Jackson I'm done weeding the garden is there anything else that needs to be done." The man with the blue hair came out of his small study with glasses set askew on his face, he smiled "No kid, I'll make dinner tonight so you can go out." She nods and waves to him as she walks outside into the nearby forest.

She has been living with the man named Grey Jackson on Andalas for over a month now. In the beginning, while grateful for the man's actions she was still suspicious of him and even now she is still doubtful of the man, but she has grown to care for the messy researcher as an older brother. "You know Duke, I don't know if you can understand me but I'm glad I saved you." She pet the venomous snake on his crown softly and snake hissed happily.

 **.**

The forest of Andalas was not huge, as some others, but it was big enough to be home to some very dangerous wildlife. An unnamed girl with red hair walked into the forest, the birds watched the young child go by and the trees listened as the girl walked along their protruding roots. "So Duke should I join the future king or should I wander without any real purpose because I ain't gonna join the marines those 'Celestial Kings' are enough to turn anyone away from the idea *sigh* Oh well, I'll see what happens." She pondered aloud her questions, it had always helped her sort her mind in her past. She was weak, nothing like her old body which was conditioned and trained to be able to move anywhere do almost anything. She needed to train.

And train she did.

 **.**

At first she started with small things starting at the edge of the forest, getting her stamina up and getting herself faster. She spent most of her free time training but the rest was spent doing her chores and spending time with Mister Jackson, to try and usually fail to get him away from whatever he was doing. When she did succeed though she made him show her the nearby village. "This is the main village of Andalas, Keld. That over there is Rye's Bakery they sell the best bread, and over there is the blacksmith, this is the library, and this is Tulip's Cavern. Now are we done because I really need to get back to my work it isn't gonna finish itself." The little girl pouts, blushes but then regains her usual calm face "But sir, if you don't walk around at least once in awhile you're going to die in there." He sighs but smiles, "Hey kid, it's alright I won't die because I have something to finish." He ruffles her hair and she pats it back in place as they start walking back, "By the way kid, have you come up with a name yet. I can't call you 'Kid' for the rest of your life." the girl looked down with a blush, "Haha I forgot about that but I think I'll go with Agni," they were walking when she bumped into a woman. "Watch where you're going kid!" "I'm very sorry Ma'am." She said from the ground to the lady who kept walking, Jackson bent down and helped her up, "Hey k-Agni, I mean are you alright?" He looked at her with worry, she nodded "I'm fine Mister Jackson, I just wasn't watching where I was going." They continued back to the cottage where Agni finished her chores and went to the forest to train.

 **.**

She continued training and soon she went deeper and deeper into the forest, each time making the difficulty harder and harder as the days, months, and years went by. Duke grew twice the size he was in the beginning and was something to be feared but soon he left to mate with the rest of his kind. Agni knew this would happen but it was still a sad and happy goodbye with many tears mainly from the red head. In the end thing went back to normal. She was lonelier though since there weren't many children who she could be friends with, that wouldn't make fun of her either for the marks on her skin or the messy researcher she lived with. The man got more and more consumed with his work and not even she could stop what was to come upon him.

 **.**

It was an unbearably hot and dry day when Jackson first coughed, he thought it was a cold and continued with his work. The days went on and the cough got worse and worst, "Mister Jackson please, you must rest you can't keep doing this to yourself. Just drink some of this and rest." The girl looked at the man struggling to leave his bed to get to his study but finally gave in to his weathered state and succumbed to rest. She looked at the man in worry and hoped he would get better she stayed with him as his temperature rose and rose. In the end she ran to the local doctor, begged him and dragged him to the researcher's home "Please sir, you've got to help Mister Jackson. He started coughing and his fever won't go down." She dragged him to the room and the doctor nodded in understanding, "I got it, I'll see what I can do." He walked into the man's room leaving a worried child to wait on the other side.

 **.**

"He's gotten Dreams, he won't live for more than a month." She dropped her glass and it shattered. "What, sir. Wait, no that can't be true i-it's just a summer cold right, he'll get better if he rests, and we'll be able walk through the town again right." She grabbed onto the doctor's coat as tears silently fell from her eyes, he looked down at the crying 10 year-old with pity and sadness but it was quickly covered by a mask of professionalism. "I'm sorry but this is something that can't be cured, he most likely won't wake up anymore. He will die in his sleep." She sobbed and the man, took her hands from his coat picked her up and set her down on the couch, he then left. After a few hours of crying she stopped and looked to the ceiling with unseeing eyes, 'Why… Do I have to lose my family.'

A week went by and then another and just as the last day of the man's deadline came he awoke.

So weak he could barely move his head, he looked to the side and saw Agni there sleeping and looking as though she has barely showered. "Hey, hey kid. Agni wake up." His voice croaked a sand papery quality took over his usually smooth voice. The girl awoke with a start, "Mister Jackson, I thought you weren't going to wake up, the doctor said- he said- he…" the man smiled ruefully at her and she started to cry, "Hey kid I know, I know I'm going to be leaving now but it'll be alright okay. You'll be fine I leave everything to you, I was going to leave and go back to my home island before I saw you on the shore, but I'm glad I didn't I got to meet you, my precious little sister. You know little sis' don't miss me okay, I'll be with you always in your heart. I know it's cheesy but it's true, I'll leave everything I have to you. I love you kid, so grow stronger and be whatever you want to be…. Okay… Don't let…. Anyone….tell you- you…. You can't. I love you, Agni make B-big *cough* B-ro proud okay." He hugged as strong as he could with his remaining strength he smiled as he took his last breathe. "I will Big Brother." She gave him a watery smile as he closed his eyes for the last time, she sobbed on his body that night.

The next day she buried the body. The gravestone, was marked as such

 **Here lies, Grey Jackson.**

 **A man of knowledge and a beloved brother**

 **R.I.P**

The days following it were for the child grueling and unforgivingly solitary. She cleaned and spent the evenings driving herself in to the ground with training as it was the only way she could find sleep.

 **.**

Two months came and passed. She had started adjusting to the empty home but still hadn't gone into Jackson's study, hoping to herself that maybe if she never went in she could still believe he was there reading or studying just never coming out. She lied to herself in order to preserve some sense of normalcy, to feel safe and not alone, but she knew the man would've wanted her to move on. So she went into the his study, his books had collected dust and papers were scattered in a way that made it as if a hurricane passed through. "Haha Big Brother you were always so messy, I wish you had at least cleaned." tears started flowing from her eyes but she smiled because even though it was painful, the memories it brought back were warm and happy. She looked around finding papers scattered here and there, on his desk though was a letter written by the man addressed to her. She opened it and read,

 _Dear Agni,_

 _Hey kid, so since you're reading this it must mean you finally came in here, good job and sorry about the mess. Kid I know I am dying I looked up the symptoms when the cough got worse, so I know I've got at least 2 or 3 months to get everything ready. Hey don't cry too much okay I may be gone physically but I'll be watching over you from wherever I am. So onto the real message here, I know you want to go out to sea, I know you want to experience so many things, so go please make it a man's dying wish if you want but don't let me be the anchor that stops you from doing what you want._

 _"Stupid-Brother, I wish you had told me sooner." she smiled as more tears fell._

 _Okay now that we've gone through the mushy feely stuff I want you to know what I was doing in here these last few months. I was researching you, when I saw you something in the back of my mind tickled, I saw the ink on your skin and your golden eyes and red hair and knew I had seen it somewhere before. I did, it's in the book on the desk by the name The Dark Continent, and it tells the tale of a warrior race characterized by red hair and golden eyes. Your ink though was some other monster altogether in the book it explains it in more detail but basically you have something sealed up inside you. From what I saw it has something to do with fire, I speculated that you may have a fire spirit or demon inside of you, but from what I read they did not do that so it may be inside you willingly. Anyway that's all I had to say, so do what you will with the information, get stronger, don't do anything, or just figure it out. I haven't figured much else and I seem to be getting weaker so please, little sis' don't be consumed okay. Your strong and stubborn, you'll make it out of this and make stronger bonds with others._

 _From, Grey Jackson a.k.a Best Big bro' ever_

She laughed at the last part, "You joker. Even in the face of death you smile." but gained a pensive look, as she reread the part explaining his research. "So I come from some warrior race *sigh* this is going to be interesting." she looks at the book from the corner of her eyes and grabs it and sits in the loft chair. She looks at it in speculation, unsure of whether she will like what she finds, 'You've got to do it, Grey took the last of his strength to find this.' she opened the book.

She read through it cover to cover and finally came to some conclusions, "Oh so it's not just One Piece physics that makes a 10 year old able to snap a tree in half. Nice to know." She nods her head and continues reading, she was not the brightest, she was smarter than Luffy, but I think pretty much everyone was. She had her moments of wisdom and great insight, but usually she was just very pragmatic.

 **. .**

She had learned that she indeed came from a warrior race, a warrior race that everyone was afraid of and had a Buster Call called on them to exterminate them from the map. She was, from what she read, the last of her people.

 **The Dark Continent by Masrur Shion**

 **Once there was great and powerful race of people, kings of the wild and killers of the night. They lived on the Dark Continent located in the New World just past Paradise, it was a place plagued by darkness and death but from the death rose the race who would conquer the uninhabitable wasteland. The race that rose from death created havoc among the higher echelon of the World Government, they were an unknown and uncontrollable variable. For that they were exterminated, like rabid dogs they were put down without regard for their basic human , they were human even if their physical strength and senses were stronger than any normal human. A Buster Call was put into action, and the Dark Continent, after 7 days and 7 nights of nonstop fighting, was wiped from the map never to see the day it's people had been yearning for.**

 **The Arashi, are known to have blood red hair and eyes that shine like gold. They have sharp, uninviting features and a calm disposition that turn away many people. They look, plainly put scary and intimidating, but truly other than their physical features they are very warm and kind people. They have many body piercings but not any ink on their skins, I asked why that is and an elder told me that only those chosen by Ashur, the god of war, would be allowed to house one of his most faithful servants. They were chosen at birth to house the willing spirit and would be with it till the day he or she dies either in battle or in old age. The ink would appear on the child at birth and until they can grasp the power or control it the ink will stay on them, but as they slowly learn to use and control the power the ink will slowly lift.**

 **Their capabilities in battle were extraordinary, they are able to destroy steel ships in a single blow, theirs kicks likened to lightning and they had incredibly jumping power. The inked power though was something to behold he was like a demon… no a god of destruction consuming all and leaving nothing. When the marines came the boy had become a man who was now capable to barely even grasp the very edges of the power given to him by Ashur. It is said that no one would ever be able to fully grasp it, for it was too great for mortal hands to comprehend. The man led the warriors into a battle they never came back from, the children were slaughtered and there was no one left. I made it out, barely alive and holding on to this book which holds all I know about this race who was unfairly judged and executed, it is not everything but I hope someday someone will right the wrongs that have been done and that TRUE justice will be carried out against the aggressors.**

 **. . .**

"Hahaha! I have some super powerful servant, from god who I don't even know, sealed in me and my people are on the World Government's shit list. It's like I have to be a pirate to even survive, *sigh* I don't know what I'm supposed to do. From what I read I'm so weak compared to my ancestors, kicks that could destroy steel ships in a single blow. I can barely break a tree and that only happened because I lost my temper." she puts her head in her arms, "What am I supposed to do…" she whispered to herself, she lifted her head to look at the cracked ceiling in the study. "For now I have to pack everything and make sure no one can read or use this, then I'll- I'll go train. I have to up my regime even more… I wonder where I can find some boulders." She mumbled as she started cleaning and putting away her brothers books and papers, she would be leaving after she grew strong enough and had enough money to make it on her own.

She worked odd jobs through the town, and while the children and some adults were wary of her most looked past that and let her work. She sold the produce she grew, and even brought the odd boar here and there from the forest. After 2 years of grueling training and work she finally had enough money to buy a small fishing boat to set out on. She had sold the cottage and land to the doctor who had helped her when her brother got sick and again when she broke her right arm. "I'm ready to go Doctor Doom," would you believe it if she told you she almost choked when she heard his surname, "I have everything that I need packed and ready to go, just please take care of my home and yourself and thank you for everything you have done." She bowed to the man he grinned benignly, "It's alright Agni, you are a kind and strong child. Grey would be proud of your growth," she smiled "I would hope so, I hope he's sending me some good luck from wherever he is because I'm gonna need it." She heads off into the sea with papers and books , some money and basic necessities. For now, she wanders and grows with the experience she gathers.

 **. . .**

5 years later

 **. . .**

In Logue Town on a morning with clear sky's, a teenage girl walked into town with a ragged black cloak and hood that barely covered her overflowing blood red hair. She was carrying a backpack which was clearly overflowing with too many things, the thing looked about to spill and rip at the seams. She walked away from the boat she had come there on, and it immediately fell apart she sweatdropped, 'Glad it lasted me this long.' She went to a nearby inn and asked for a room, the lady looked at the ragged state of the traveler, wary that she would not pay, the teen smiled softly, "Here Ma'am thank you for the room." She took the key and walked to her assigned room. "Dear Ashur, a shower!" She stripped quickly and took a shower unaware that the temperature was well, freezing. When she got out she changed into some old pj's that she had grown out of the year before, "I'll need to get some new clothes, and shoes and backpack. Also need to cut my hair. Maybe some brass knuckles *yawn* but for now sleep." she fell back on the bed exhausted, 'It's been months since I last slept on an actual bed.' A week passed before the Straw Hat Pirates came into port, and Agni had everything ready for her continued travels, she walked passed the Straw Hat captain unaware that she had just caught the attention of an unstoppable force.

'Ah Luffy, yup just keep walking don't look back it'll only encourage him.' She walked faster and Luffy lost her in the crowds he shrugged and smiled widely, "Going where the people are killed! Yahoo!" He jumped up and continued running towards who knows where. She let's out a breathe, 'Thank Ashur, the kid wouldn't have left me alone if he grew interested, okay now time to get groceries and a boat.' "Where do you buy boats?" She wonders aloud and she walks into the man known as the White Hunter Captain Smoker. "I'm sorry, sir." She smiles and continues walking he nods and goes on his way to.

 **. .**

'I should probably get those brass knuckles, I'm nowhere near the strength I need to be.' She walks unaware of the fight that was going to happen, 2 men were about to attack a woman in glasses when she beat them suddenly. She tripped and dropped her glasses, "My glasses my glasses-" crack the red head lifted her foot and what she saw under it spelled trouble, "Ah, oops." She laughed sheepishly toward the lady, "Sorry miss, I seem to have broken your glasses… Miss." the lady looked at her, "Pay them back!" She nods, "Um, Okay how much is it." "50,000 beli." She nods, "Oh okay, 50,000- WAIT 50,000 beli!" She cries as she hands over the money, "Thank you" the lady walks to where ever she was heading to before, the redhead looked forlornly at her wallet, "I only have enough for those brass knuckles, how am I going to be able to get a boat now?" She mumbles in despair as she walks into the nearby weapons shop. "Welcome!" She nods to the store owner who was haggling someone with green hair, 'Ah it's Zoro but I wonder where Tashigi is,' "I'm here for my shigure did you finish polishing it up!" She then proceed to give everyone a history lesson about the Wado Ichimonji, Agni looked around a the selection, 'Aha, here it is good thing it's still on sale brass knuckles are hard to come by, especially when they're made from sea stone, i'll need that since my arms are comparably weaker than my legs. I need to work on that.' She walks past Zoro as he was testing the cursed sword, he had his eyes closed, the sword fell. "Excuse me sir but I'd like to buy this." She gave him the seastone knuckles and payed she walked out leaving the green haired man to get his sword with Tashigi. 'How am I going to pay for my way out of this place?" she walked around unaware of where she was going by the time she realized where she was she was smack dab in the middle of where Gol D. Roger's execution was held. "Oy you get down from there that's a historic monument under the protection of the World Government!" An officer spoke into a megaphone yelling to the straw hat kid on the platform, "Eh Why?!~ You spoilsport!" "If you don't get down I will have to arrest you, here I come." A mace heads to the man's head, "You'll have to wait your turn old man." A woman in pink yelled out, she looked to where the man was supposed to be hit but in his place was Agni, she had quickly stopped the mace from hitting the poor man's head. She looked down ignoring the lady, "Are you oks sir?" She asked with concern he nods, "Yeah thanks kid." He goes to call on reinforcements, but see's that they are surrounded by pirates. "Do you remember me Luffy?" He looks at her in confusion, "Eh I've never met anyone who looked like you before." "You were the first man to ever hit me. It moved me." Agni sweatdrops, 'The hell is this lady on… she could be an M so I ain't gonna judge.' She see's that the officer left to get those reinforcements, and she sighs. "Men who is the most beautiful woman in the sea!" "You madam." Agni answers with a resounding "Boa Hancock, I think." "Yes, it is me." Agni looks at her with an eyebrow lifted, "Oh so she's just going to ignore me okay." She continued on with her rant about how she likes strong men and that she wants Luffy, he responds with a very strong NO, and asks who she is, "Come on you still don't know who I am." The backup get's here but they are just normal police officers so Agni get's in a relaxed fighting position in case things get too out of hand, "You, you're under arrest for assaulting a police officer. YOU GET DOWN FROM THAT PLATFORM RIGHT NOW!" "No way." Luffy pouts and turns away from the men. "Are you really going to arrest me?" Alvida smiles at them coyly, Agni looks at the men who had hearts in their eyes, she mumbles, "Apparently not." "Inspector I can't she's too beautiful to arrest." They do Sanji's patented wiggle dance and are almost blown away by the cannon Buggy set off. "Again I save the police, you guys should really start paying attention to your surroundings." She dropped the four idiot policemen on the ground, "Who are you!" She looks at the pirate under a cloak, "Me!" She points to herself, "YES YOU, YOU DUMBASS!" Alvida also raised her voice, "I would also like to know who you are twice you have stopped us from hurting these men." She scratches her red hair, "I'm Agni who are you?" "My name is Buggy-" Alvida slams her mace into his head and yells at him with shark teeth and all, "Don't actually answer to that!" "Oh right sorry Lady Alvida!" Luffy finally speaks up "Alvida? I don't see Alvida anywhere." "It's me of course, you numbskull!" he looks at her and then shakes his head, "Nope impossible you look nothing like her." She chuckles "You are right, when I ate the Sube Sube no Mi I got changed slightly. Yes my freckles, they are gone." Agni sweatdropped, "THAT'S NOT THE ONLY THING IT CHANGED!". Luffy seemed to have the same idea because he agreed with her sentiment, "I joined forces with these gentlemen, to find you." The clown took of his cloak "BAHAHA! The final act! My super flashy return!" He started babbling about the little boogy-kun's adventures or something "OY WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING!" Agni brings an open palm to her fist, "Oh, is little Buggy-kun a nickname for your penis or something." she looks at the man in question get flustered "WH-WHAT!" Luffy looked to be on the verge of figuring out the clowns name, "Umm what was it, Bunni, Buhii, Burro. No wait, i got it Buffoon!"

Silence.

Then Agni started laughing, she dodged the hand that disconnected from Buggy, "Oy, oy aren't you supposed to be doing some revenge stuff, Buffoon-san!" He coughs into his reattached limb, "You're right, I'll deal with you later." Just then Cabaji fastens Luffy down so he could not get off of the platform. "Straw Hat, is Zoro doing well?" The citizens started to notice that yes this was a pirate and yes if you stay, you will probably get hurt. A storm rolls in as Buggy ends his threat, "Any last words, Straw Hat?" Luffy looks out into the crowd and breathes in deeply, "I AM THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!" Agni looks up and laughs loudly, "Yeah you are." "Isn't about time we end this shitty rubber kid." He lifts up his sword, Zoro and Sanji run into the square and yell, "THIS EXECUTION IS CANCELLED!" Agni looks at them with star in her eyes, 'So cool.' She then starts fighting the pirates making sure to get the civilians out of the way. "OK SERIOUSLY, YOU STUPID CIVIES GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE SO YOU DON'T GET HURT!" She yells at the people who stupidly stuck around once the fight broke out, they nodded terrified of her, and started running away. Zoro and Sanji start fighting their way through the masses of mook's at Buggy and Alvidas disposal, and once Agni had made sure most of the civilians had gotten away she fought too. Why? She doesn't quite know but, 'I've got to save the teen because if Dragon is even a second late he'll be dead.' She decides to try a new move, she gathers up her strength in her legs, takes a step back lifts up her arms in a relaxed fist and barrels through them with one swift push. She laughs "Holy Shit it actually worked." Zoro looked at the girl amazed, 'She's strong', Sanji did what Sanji does, "What a beautiful red rose! My queen, HEY YOU, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS, SHITTY BASTARDS!" He starts kicking the shit out of the advancing pirates. She jumps up, but see's that she won't make it in time, 'Fine if I can't reach him, I'll make him come to me.' So she kicks the platform down just as lightning came down upon the pirates.

When the smoke clears they could see a girl with red hair helping the young captain out of the rubble, she hands him his hat. She smiles, "Here your hat, well I've got to go or else the marines will get involved." She waves to him and runs towards the marina, then trips and falls, "Ah I can't feel my legs, stupid lightning, DAMN YOU! ENERUUUUU!" she flips off the sky (in sky island Eneru sneezes) and is about to try to get some feeling into her numb limbs when Sanji picks her up in a flourish. "My dear princess I shall carry you to the ends of the earth if only we could be together, I would carry the world if I could see you smile, oh please let the honor be mine, let me carry you to safety." He looks down at her with heart eyes, she sweat drops but then she laughs, "Gladly my prince, if it would not be too much trouble will you save me." He was slightly surprised but smiled kindly, before going back into love-love mode. They ran off the others following them, she waved at the others, "Hey there I'm Agni, nice to meet you?" Zoro nods at her and Luffy laughs and waves excitedly, "Hey, I'm Luffy. Want to join my crew!" She smiles and nods, "Wait, WHAT!" He repeated himself, "Do you want to join my crew!" He exclaimed as he punched a marine, she looked at him slack jawed, "Hahaha that's very funny Luffy, but I don't want to." He looks at her with puppy dog eyes, "PLEASE!" she looks away, "No way, I don't even know you." They continue bickering but as they get closer she see's someone get in the way, it was Tashigi. "Hey, Mister Prince can you put me down now please. I can feel my legs again." He nods, "Of course my princess." He sets her down gently and she jumps in place to see her maneuverability, she nods "Okay, thank you very much for carrying me all this way." She bows slightly to him and he comes a noodle again, "Oh my sweet rose, don't bow your head to this lowly man who is blessed to be in your holy presence." She tilts her head in slight confusion, "Ahaha, your not lowly Mister Prince you seem very kind and strong so don't make yourself out to be something lower." She pats his shoulder, "You lied to me Roronoa Zoro, I will confiscate the Wado Ichimonji." Sanji yells at him, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE LADY?!" Zoro looks at them "Oy Luffy I'll take care of this one you and Sanji go ahead." Sanji looked at him shark teeth prepared, "You better not hurt the lady, you got that moss-head." He yelled as he continued running with Agni and Luffy. "Come on join my crew, it'll be fun. We have lots of adventures and Sanji makes really good food." She thinks but shakes her head, "I don't have any reason to join you, Luffy. I think you would want strong people on your crew." He pouts but then clamps his arms around her, "No way, you're coming with me and we're going to find the One Piece." She looks at him and sighs, 'I knew this was going to happen but I wasn't just going to let him die, there was a chance that lightning bolt wouldn't have fallen and I didn't want to take that chance.' she smiles and laughs, "Fine then I'll join, though I don't think I had a choice in the matter." He grinned widely and they continued running again, well Sanji galloped with his heart eyes still in place, "So are there any other members, Captain." He nods his head excitedly happy he could talk about his crew mates, "Yeah you met Zoro he's the one with the green hair and grumpy face, Sanji is next you, I'm Luffy, then there's Nami who is the navigator and Usopp who is the liar, oh and I guess he's also the sniper." She nods, they continue running in the rain "There's the end of the street. We're almost at the harbor." when they are confronted by Smoker, "Here you are at last. Straw Hat Luffy. I Told you already if you can't beat me you can't get into the Grand Line." he grins "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." "Hmph, you enjoy playing dumb." Sanji looks at Luffy he was tense, ready for a fight "Hey, Luffy." "Sanji and Agni you guys go on ahead, I'll be there in a bit." Smoker sneers, "I wouldn't bet on that."

Luffy grins, "GO!"

 **.**

Sanji and Agni are running to the ship,that was already set a sail, "Umm, Sanji is that your guy's boat," he looks over to where the boat is and gains heart eyes, "NAMI-SWAAAAN~!" The ginger looked a the blonde haired man, "Sanji-kun!" Usopp waves "Sanji!" They both look at the red head in confusion, but don't care because they need to find a way to get Sanji on the boat. The red haired girl picks up the man who is about a 5 inches taller than her as if he were as light as a feather, she grins "Hold on tight, it's time for the princess to save the prince." She jumps leaving behind a crater on the beach from the force her legs exerted to be able to get on the ship. She sets down the now gaping blonde and looks at the gaping ginger and brunette, "Yo I'm Agni, I have apparently have been forced to join by order of your and now my Captain. It's nice to meet you!" she waved at them happily.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hahaha hello there readers I wrote this, because c'mon I don't know if the show is ever going to end but it seemed like a lot of fun. This is Chaos signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

She grins at them, just then Luffy and Zoro came crashing in, "Haha two hot guys fell from the sky must be my birthday, does this happen often because if it does I think I might just have to stay!" She laughs and the sniper and navigator look at her slack jawed, she helps up the captain and fallen swordsman. She smiles and pats the captain on the back, "I don't really get why you wanted me on board, but I'll try my best Captain!"

The navigator regarded the redhead in suspicion.

The sniper was shaking.

And the captain well, he acted like a Luffy.

The teen grinned at his new crew mate's attitude, "Shishishi, this is Agni she's gonna be our new crew mate!" He pats her back, Nami looked at him smiling so sweetly she could give you cavities, "Oh, I see Luffy can I talk to you." She takes the captain aside and starts ranting on the captain shark teeth and all, Agni's grin widens, "Ahaha she seems like a nice person, by the way don't mean to be trouble but where can I put this." She points to her rather big backpack, Zoro sighs and points to the door behind him, "Put it in the galley." She nods and smiles at the man, "Thanks a bunch hot stuff!" She jumps to the second landing of the ship and puts away her bag, making sure nothing had gotten to wet it couldn't be saved.

The green haired man blushed in embarrassment, Usopp grinned hiding it behind a hand, "Ohoo, Zoro's got a crush-" the man hits the curly haired sniper into the ground, and dodges a kick from the flaming cook. "WHAT THE HELL!" Sanji looked at him fire in his eyes, cigarette somehow still burning in his mouth, "Oye shitty mosshead stay away from the Princess, you don't deserve to be in her shining presence." Zoro sweatdropped, eyebrow twitching in annoyance, "EHHH! Ero-cook I wasn't going to go after her." He looked about to fight the swordsman when Agni landed between them, "Hey Mr. Prince is the Captain and the señorita done doing whatever they're doing because we're going to need them." Unaware of the fight she had just stopped, Usopp sighed in relief, "They'll be done in a minute, I hope. I'm Captain Usopp!" He said puffing out his chest, and filling his voice with unconvincing confidence, since his knees were shaking. She smiled a bit kinder to the brave coward, "Nice to meet you Usopp, you must be the sniper and liar that the Captain was talking about. The pleasure is all mine!" she bows flamboyantly and grins playfully to the sniper. He looked a little more relaxed and smiled he played along, "Why of course you should be and how may I call you!" She grins, "As you may know I am called Agni for it is my name, but that seems a bit boring now that I know your gallant name Captain Usopp, King of Snipers!" She laughs and he goes along with it seeming completely at ease with the light-hearted nature of the girl.

Nami finally came out of wherever she had dragged Luffy, he was battered and bruised but she seemed a completely satisfied. Agni looked back and forth at them, "Did you guy's just have sex or something?" She asked, Zoro choked on his spit, Usopp looked at her his jaw dropped, and Sanji looked gray and old. Nami blushed and stuttered, and Luffy looked back to normal, "Nah Nami just hit me." Agni nods in understanding, "Ah so you're into that kind of stuff Señorita Nami, it's alright I don't judge, but I think it would be better not to do that kind of stuff in the open. Unless you're an exhibitionist as well." She grins and Nami turns a whole different shade of red, Agni whistles "That doesn't seem like a healthy shade of red, I suggests you cool down. No need to hurry you have the entirety of your youth, to get done what needs to be done!" She pats the shoulder of the ginger enthusiastically, unaware of the monster she released. She was hit into the floor, she got up and looked at the angry navigator with puppy dog eyes, "Why~?"

Zoro and Usopp were snickering, but quickly got it under control when Nami sent them menacing looks, she looked down at the pouting girl. She sighed, "I guess I should thank you for saving our idiot captain, but that doesn't mean I trust you!" She points to the girl who had gotten up she scratched the back of her head, "Ah okay." Her lax attitude towards Nami's accusation stopped the navigator a bit short but she continued on, "I don't know who you are, but if you hurt the crew. I don't care what Luffy wants, I'll personally take care of you and by that I mean Zoro & Sanji will take care of you." The redhead sweatdropped, the cook had heart shaped eyes, "Ah~ Nami is so cool when she's being assertive!", and Zoro just went back to being his serious self.

The redhead nodded, "Ok, señorita" she gave her a thumbs up.

Just then the deck was bathed in the guiding light of the lighthouse, the crew grinned at the light. "There it is, lighting the path to the Grand Line this is where it begins. The start of our new adventure! How about a litlle launching ceremony to mark the start of our great voyage! To find the All Blue!" Sanji puts hi leg on the barrel.

"To become the King of the Pirates!"

"To be the greatest swordsman!"

"To draw a map of the world!"

Usopp looked unsure for a moment but gathered his confidence and shakily he said, "T-to become a great warrior of the sea!"

Agni gains a serious look very contradicting of her previous nature, she opens her mouth to speak. Nami and Usopp look on slightly nervous she shouts to the wind, "To have a harem of sexy men!" She gives a serious look and a thumbs up to the navigator who looked about to jump over the barrel to maul the perverted redhead. The rest of the crew sweatdrop at the statement, but shrug and go with it.

"TO THE GRAND LINE!"

"AYE!"

.

.

.

They head into the galley to get dry, Agni had a bump on her head courtesy of an angry Nami. "Pervert, why don't you tell us where you're from?" The redhead blushes and waves her hand at the girl coyly, "Moh, Señorita Nami isn't it a bit too early in our relationship to be handing out compliments." The ginger gains shark teeth and looks about to pounce on the redhead, "IT ISN'T A COMPLIMENT!"

Usop held the angry navigator back and looked pleadingly at the redhead, she grinned, "Ahaha fine then, I'm from the West Blue. Next question."

This time Zoro asked, "Are you strong?"

She nods, "Course I am Mr. Sexy!" she winks and grins perversely at the slightly flustered swordsman. "Next!"

This time it was Usopp he was looking at the instrument sticking from her bag, "Do you know how to play?" She grins widely a bit of pride entering her golden eyes, "Yeah I can play, sing pretty well too." She pulls the instrument out of the bag. "Next!"

Luffy asked the question next, "Do you wanna be the musician?!"

"No thanks! Next!" Luffy pouts at the immediate refusal.

"Hai! Me next what's your favorite food, my lovely fire goddess~?!" She grins, "I like all food since I learned that food is a labor of love, but if you want a specific I'd have to say… lemon cake I guess." She grins and starts strumming the guitar, "Any requests?" Nami looked at her eyebrow raised, "I thought you said you wouldn't be the musician?" She grins, "I know but any great adventure needs some good music to start it off, so until you get a proper musician I'll play. So requests?" "Play something cool!" Luffy yelled out, she grins "Ok then, let's see how about _Here Comes The Sun_! It's not really what I think you'd find cool Captain, but I think it fits the mood."

She starts strumming, and sings her voice is a bit rough but other than that it's smooth and can carry a melody well.

"Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo)

Here comes the sun, and I say, It's all right

Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter

Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here

Here comes the sun, Here comes the sun, and I say

It's all right

Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces

Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here

Here comes the sun, Here comes the sun, and I say

It's all right

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting

Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear

Here comes the sun, Here comes the sun, and I say

It's all right

Here comes the sun, Here comes the sun, and I say

It's alright, It's alright"

She grins at the end, "Well that turned out better than I expected, my voice isn't really suited to the style of the song, but the message is pretty easy to understand. I hope you liked it mi amigos!" She smiled happy that she could play for her crew, she looked up from her guitar after she head no reply. She looked at their faces, her grin faltered, "Ahaha, you didn't like it did you?" She asked her grin getting back into place, 'Shit did I say something they didn't like, I thought I did pretty well maybe-' then she was tackled by a blur of black, "Woah, what's up Captain! I thought you didn't like it." She asked as she moved to sit up, he looked at her pouting, she grinned, "What's on your mind, kid?"

"Be my musician!"

"I humbly refuse, my captain. So you guys did like it?" She asked a bit timidly from underneath her captain, they nodded. "Yeah I have to say pervert you can play really well, and sing pretty good." "The great Captain Usopp liked the song, it was really nice!" He said with a kind smile, and Zoro grunted, "It was rather good playing." Sanji just looked like he had been struck by lightning or something, "My lovely fire goddess are you also a musical genius~! Truly you are a gift from the heavens." She laughs, "Why thank you Señor, it makes me happy that you think so, but really I just had a lot of time to practice." she grins.

.

.

.

They head back out to the storm to make sure that everything was oncourse before they were called back in by the confused navigator. "Señorita, what you mean to say is that you've never heard of Reverse mountain." Nami looked at her, "Huh no, never." The redhead sighs, "Have you ever heard of a Log Pose?" Nami shakes her head, getting annoyed at the redhead, Agni grins at the girl, she pulls out a rather sturdy looking Log Pose, "I'll tell you about it then. First you enter through the Red Line, how you get through to the other side is by crossing Reverse Mountain which is a mountain with a current climbing up it. If you don't get on the right current you'll crash into the side of the Red Line and die. Now onto the-" "WE'LL WHAT!" Nami yelled at Agni, "Again you'll crash and die, ending your journey before it begins." Nami held her collar and shook back and forth, "Why didn't you tell us this beforehand?!" The redhead raises a brow at her reaction and grins, "You were rather busy questioning me Señorita and besides I thought you knew. I'm sorry, I guess, my mistake in not letting you know." Nami sighed and held her head in her hands, "No, no it's my fault for not asking, or knowing. I'm the navigator I should know these types of things." Agni pats her back softly, "Hey, Señorita don't look glum it's not your fault, most people don't know about it. I only learned about it because my brother had it in his notes." She continued patting her head before looking out the window, "Señorita I think we should start manning this ship or else we'll become rubble, sí. I'll tell you about the Grand Line after we get through to the other side of this, in one piece preferably." Nami lifted her head and nodded, she then started barking out orders to the men, she put Agni on the helm.

They got closer and closer to the mountain.

Nami yelled to Agni to keep the helm in place, "If I put more strength the helm will break!" She grit her teeth as she struggled to keep the boat steady on it's rightful path. Nami yelled at her to make the boat lean more to the right, she did.

They made it.

The helm broke.

Agni walked out with the broken helm, "Señorita the helm is broken," Nami looked at her smile still in place, "It's alright, for now we don't need it. It's a straight path from here until the Grand Line, I'm just happy you managed to keep us on course. Come out here and celebrate." Agni shook her head, and the navigator noticed her shaking legs she grinned deviously "Oh so you're afraid of heights." She grins shakily, "Yeah so I'm going to stay in here until we get down-" Nami pulled her from her collar, "Come on the view is great!" "I understand that the view is great, but I DON'T WANT TO!" She holds onto the door frame tightly, cracking it in the process, Usopp yelled at them, "Stop breaking the ship!" Nami gave up on it and went to enjoy the view, and Agni stayed inside but looked out the window with fear. "No manches, like hell if I go out there I'll faint from the height." She looked slightly pale but gained her bearings when she heard the sound of Laboon's wails. Yet she still hid underneath the table in the galley, shaking like a leaf, her face was pale and she had rather scared grin, 'I think I'll stay here until we get down…"

They got eaten.

"The captain isn't very smart is he." The redhead said as she looked up at the whales painted stomach, Nami hit the back of her head. "What were you doing to help!" She grinned and chuckled, "Sorry señorita, but I was really scared and hiding under the table until I realized that the ship had stopped moving, so where are we?" Nami sweatdropped ather lax reaction and Zoro answered, "I think we were eaten by a whale." She nods "Ah, so we were pinocchioed, see Usopp this is why you don't lie, el Monstro will eat you if you do!" She laughs and chops menacingly at the sniper. Just then a giant squid got skewered, Nami and Usopp looked like they were about to faint as they laid on the ground wishing Luffy was there. Zoro, Sanji and Agni looked at the old man who had just come out of the small house.

He looked at them menacingly.

Walked out of his home.

Walked closer.

And closer.

Then sat down to read the paper.

Sanji looked about to murder the old man, "YOU GONNA SAY ANYTHING!" Usopp yelled at the old man as well, from a safe distance that is, "You wanna fight, we've got cannons back here!"

The old man's stare intensified.

Usopp jumped, and Sanji got tensed for a fight.

He stared.

And stared some more.

"Don't someone'll die." and Sanji smirked "Oh yeah and who would that be?" "Me of course." Sanji looked about to pounce on the old man, "YOU!" Agni snickered and Zoro held him back, "Ease up, look old man we have some things we need to know. Where are we and who are you?" The old man looked at him.

And looked.

And looked.

"You've got some nerve, it's only polite to introduce yourself before you ask someone of something." Zoro grins, slightly annoyed, " Right sorry I'm-" " I'm Crocus the lighthouse keeper of the Twin Capes, I'm a gemini, and 71 and a half years old…" Zoro looked about to kill the old man, but Agni held him back stopping the angry swordsman from pulling out his swords, "Mah, mah calm down sugar cakes haven't you ever heard of a running gag." She said as she held back her laughter, Crocus looked at the girl pleasantly surprised. "And who might you be?" She points to herself, "Me I'm Agni and I'm gonna be the next HOKAGE! Oh wait shoot, wrong universe." She mumbled and frowned at the last part, and the old man sweatdropped at the youngster's nonsense. "I she alright in the head?" He asked and Nmai answered with a deadpan, "No." "Anyway you were eaten by a whale, and the exit is over there." Nami and Usopp looked as if they couldn't believe what was happening, "Why is there an exit in a whale's stomach?" Nami looked just about done, Agni looked at the old man "Good job on the sky it looks really real!" She gives him a happy thumbs up, "Hmm it is rather good isn't it." Nami and Usopp yell, "It's painted!" Agni looks at them an eyebrow raised, "Of course it is the clouds aren't moving and the seagulls aren't either, how did you not notice?" She got punched into the ground by Nami, "I don't want to hear that from you!"

She stands up and continues on as if nothing happened, "So old man, why are you in the whale-" just then the whale had started moving. Crocus stood up, "It's started."

He jumped into the whale's digestive juices, and Nami started barking orders, "We're gonna have to row out of here!" Agni looked at the swimming shadow of the old man, "Hope he's alright."

Crocus then started to climb up the side of the stomach, Luffy and the Baroque Works duo both fell out of the door. Luffy looked at the crew, "Hey it's nice to see you guys, now I need help!" He fell into the digestive ocean. Agni sighed but grinned at her captains absurdity, "I've got this." she jumped in.

She came back with her captain and two tag alongs.

Zoro looked at the undercover princess and false king, "Why did you bring them along?" She shrugged but grinned, "I need them for something." Zoro looks at her critically, she grins lecherously, "See something you like hot stuff, because I do." She strikes a pose, and laughs he sweatdrops, "Even if I did I can't see anything under that damn black cloak." Which is true the entire time she had been with them she hadn't once taken off her black cloak. She pouted, "But isn't it a cool cloak." She grins but takes it off revealing a toned body, she was wearing black harem pants held on her hips by a drawstring, a dark orange midriff shirt, and she had leather sandals. Her entire body was lightly muscled and she was also covered in sharp and delicate looking tattoos, it went up her neck and stopped just at her chin. He looked at her eyebrow raised, she grinned, "Why did you get them?" "I didn't really have a choice in getting them, I was born with them." She shrugged and went to go wake up the weirdo duo, "Yo,WAKE UP!" She yelled and kicked them slightly,they awoke with a start and look panicked as they saw who had them. "AAHHHH PIRATES!"

Agni grimaced at the scream, "Shut it, you're too loud." She covered her ears at their shrill screams, just then Crocus told the duo that they couldn't have Laboon, they shot their bazookas at the whales painted stomach. The old man jumped in front of it, "He protected the whale!" Usopp shouted surprised, Agni grin waned slightly. She looked at the whaling duo, "Ohohoho, if we took the whale back to our town we would have food for over two years." "Yes, that's why we need it, so move it old man!" The man and woman laugh obnoxiously before being knocked out by Luffy, the crew looked at the unconscious pair and then at their captain. "I don't know why but I kinda wanted to hit them."

Crocus then led the Straw Hats to the exit and on the way told them the story of the whale Laboon, as they reached the exit he finished telling them that they had promised to come back.

That was 50 years ago.

The door opened, "FINALLY WE'RE OUT!" Luffy yelled ecstatic, Agni sighed "It's nice to see the sky again." She grinned, but looked behind her to see the pair escape into the ocean. Her grin became slightly cold and sharp, yet it had a tinge of mischief, 'Well they'll be back…' "Those prates sure are making him wait long." Usopp looked out to the whale, Sanji lit a new cigarette "Idiot it's the Grand Line, their dead probably. No use waiting on them anymore." Nami nods in agreement, "It just shows how chaotic this ocean can be," Usopp looks at them in frustration, "How can you say such heartless things! You don't know that, they could come back." Crocus finally speaks up, "It's worse than that, it was all part of those pirates plan they left the Grand Line. Abandoned Laboon." Agni looks on unpleasantly at the ocean, "Tch." she goes inside the galley the rest of the crew look at the redhead in confusion.

Luffy then jumps on the whale, and plants a mast on it's head, he fights it creating huge waves as he does. "WHY DOES HE ALWAYS DO THIS!" Nami yells out, and Agni walks out of the galley carrying her guitar, "What is the captain doing." Zoro answers in a deadpan, "He's being his usual self." She raises her brow at this, "Hmm I see, ah they stopped."

"IT'S A TIE!"

They make nice with the whale that could probably eat them, and already has, "Ok so Nami I still need to explain the logpose thing to you… and you're not listening." She looked at the navigator who was freaking out about the compass being broken, and Agni poked her forehead, Itachi style, "Escucha, Nami I'm trying to explain to you how the log pose works, if you don't listen you'll end up leading us to our deaths." Nami nodded and sat down silent, she sighed "I swear sometimes you're more of an idiot than the Captain, anyway you need a log pose to traverse through the Grand Line. The magnetic fields in the ocean are too wild and the only way to get to any island, is to follow where the log pose points you. Ya get it, this will latch on to the magnetic field of the island and point you to the next one, it basically memorizes it." She hands the log pose to the orange haired girl, "Take care of it, I payed a lot so it was reinforced but it doesn't make it invincible." The redhead looks at the girl, she had a serious face on and her grin was gone, "I need you to understand Nami, you have the most important job on the ship if you fail. You not only fail yourself, but everyone here, leading them to an early grave, do ya get it." Nami nodded her face set in a determined frown, "I've got it." Agni nods, and grins "Cool, also just to warn you the weather is absolutely horrible, at the drop of a hat it could be snowing, or it could start raining, or maybe in the next minute a ship will drop out of the sky and crush you. So we're counting on you-" Nami hits her into the ground, "DON'T PSYCHE ME OUT, BEFORE OUR JOURNEY EVEN STARTS!" Agni stands up and laughs.

.

.

.

In the end we ended up taking the pair back to their town, and Nami instead of being cowed by the extreme weather, expected it. Though even with the warning from her new crewmate she was still a bit overwhelmed by the weather on the Grand Line, though she got used to it soon enough.

"You did pretty good Nami, considering this is your first time on the Grand Line." She gave her a thumbs up from her laying position, Nami just grunted unintelligibly at her, and Zoro finally awoke from his slumber. "I know it's a nice day you guys, but it doesn't mean be lazy bums." He yawned, and Nami started radiating a dark miasma from her position, Agni laughed "Zoro you, my sexy man, are going to meet your end by the way of our lovely navigator's fist." She just snickered at his confused face before he was pummeled into the ground by an angry ginger.

.

.

.

They finally made it to the town and they were most surprised by the rather peculiar greeting.

"WELCOME PIRATES! TO WHISKEY PEAK!" The crowd cheered as they docked. The crew looked at the townspeople in confusion, but shrugged and kind of went with it.

Inside the tavern they began to party, Usopp telling his outrageous stories, Sanji wooing or being wooed by the many pretty ladies, Luffy probably killing a few cooks from overwork, and Nami, Zoro, and Agni joined a drinking competition. "Sorry Nami, Zoro but I'm gonna win this I need the money." She laughs like a loon, and the pair nod to each other, "As if pervert, I'll win either way!" Nami grins as she chugs her beverage, Agni laughs and Zoro grumbles, "Tch, if I didn't owe you…" They continued with their competition intheend Agni won, though she had a rather red face, "Gimme *hiccup* the money, roll head." He grimaces slightly but smiles widely before handing the bag to her, she checks to see if she didn't get cheated out. Gaining rather sharp and clear eyes for a second, before they glaze over once done counting her winnings.

She passes out on top of her bag of money.

.

.

.

"I thought they would never stop." It was a quiet night, and a group of bounty hunters spoke outside, a woman with a rather impressive height spoke to a man with weird hair, "I thought so *cough* *cough* ma, ma, maah~! As well. I did some digging and found something interesting, the kid in the straw hat is worth 30 million berri's." The woman and pair gasped, "That carefree kid is worth that much!"

"A nest of bounty hunters, how scary!" Zoro shouted from atop a building, interrupting the conversation. His grin shined menacingly in the moon's shine, "Ara, so you knew about this too, my sexy swordsman," Agni draped over the man's back, he blushed slightly as she nuzzled his neck, "Agni so you were awake." She grinned her eyes glinting in the moon's shine, "Of course, it's very hard to get me drunk." They looked out to the gathering bounty hunters, Zoro's grin widens "A perfect testing ground for my new swords, there's what about a hundred of them." She nods, "How about a bet whoever takes out more gets this." She pulls out the bag of berris from her cloak, he grins "Fine then."

She smiles, "Let's do this then!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chaos here please review.**


End file.
